Horrible Realizations
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: He got up, "What's wrong Sokka?". "It's Katara..."
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little fun story I made. Usually, I don't even like stories were the Gaang are actually actors in the show, but it had to happen to fit in this. So I hope you like it:**

Aang sat in his house, flipping through the channels. He stopped on his favorite show, 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. He and his friends all starred in the show and got paid handsomely. The newest season to come out was Book 2. He still found it hard to believe that his character was only 15 in the show and he was now 17, but he guessed it was whatever the people wanted. It was one of his favorite episodes too, 'The Cave of Two Lovers'. They had to do many takes of 'kiss' in the episode because they weren't sure if they should actually be shown kissing. But they finally decided on not showing it, much to Katara and his approval because if they did show it, it wouldn't have been alright for TV. He and Katara got together in the middle of the first season and couldn't be happier. They even gave themselves to each other. His mind drifted back to the show and he smiled as he and Katara stood in the cave. "We're going to run out of light at any second now, aren't we?" He quoted himself.

"I think so," Katara's character replied sadly.

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" She stepped closer to him and took his hand. He could still remember how it felt to actually be with her. They leaned in closer to each other and the light went out.

"Spoiler, we actually did kiss," Aang said to no one in particular as the crystals in the cave lit up. "I guess the legend was wrong, it was crystals, not true love." His phone vibrated, taking him out of him mocking the show. Katara's brother was calling. "Hey Sokka, what's up? I thought you weren't going to call me until later."

"You need to come over," Aang was taken back a bit at his serious tone.

He got up, "What's wrong Sokka?"

"It's Katara…" That was all it took. Aang shut the phone and turned off his TV. He grabbed his wallet, keys and pocketed his cell phone before running down the stairs.

"I'll be back later Dad," Aang called as he ran out of the house, not waiting for an answer. His white 2000 Mazda Protégé waiting for him on the street and he got in and peeled down the street. Even though he made good money from the show, he still had a very old car, saving his money for College or something if his acting career didn't take him anywhere. Katara and Sokka lived on the other side of town and he quickly made his way there, not paying attention to anyone else. Finally he stopped at the house and got out. He ran up the pathway and knocked on the door. Aang nervously waiting for what felt like an hour until Sokka opened the door. He could hear Katara's mother knocking on the upstairs door, trying to talk to her daughter. "What's wrong?" He questioned, hoping the worst hadn't happened.

Sokka sighed, "She found out…"

"About…"

"You know…the stories…the pictures…" Aang's eyes widened, he was hoping this day would never come, but today…it did.

"How did she find out?"

Sokka let him in and closed the door behind him, "That would be my fault." He looked to see Sokka's girlfriend sitting in the living room. Yue had on a blue floral dress with her white hair that was down to her shoulders. Ever since she was on the show, she was a big fan favorite and decided to keep her hair white from now on instead of brown. "I thought it would be fun to search our names."

Aang groaned, "Yue…come on."

"I'm sorry, some of it is actually really great," Yue said.

"You barely have anything about you…" Aang told her, "But Katara should have never known about this."

Sokka put his hand on his shoulder, "She doesn't want to see any of us…but I think she would let you in." Aang nodded and climbed the stairs. Katara's mother, Kya, who also got a spot on the show, was sitting by her daughter's door. They didn't say anything to each other, but she understood and backed off.

Aang knocked lightly on the door, "I said go away!" He could tell Katara had been crying.

"Katara, it's me, please let me in." Aang said softly. It was quiet for a moment, but he heard the lock click. He turned the handle and entered the room. The room was a mess, her clothes were thrown everywhere, same with her bed sheets, papers, and even there award for the show. The only things that were still intact was the pictures she had of them and pictures of her and other individuals on the show, her computer and of course her aquarium. No matter how she got, she would never harm her fish. She sat on the ground, curled up in a ball, her tear stained cheeks continued to be wetted by more warm tears. Aang shut the door behind him and sat down by his girlfriend. "So you found out?"

"How could none of you tell me about this…" She wiped her face on her sleeve. "This has totally ruined my life…"

"Katara, it hasn't ruined your life, we're still not even old enough to drink. We still have our whole lives ahead of us, more things to do, and possibly more people to love," Aang calmed her.

She looked at him, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" More sadness filling her eyes.

He quickly understood what he said, "Oh no! No, no, no! I'm sorry, I don't mean that you and I will split up…well, unless you want to."

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life Aang," Katara said.

Aang put his arm around her, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Katara. But you need to forget about this."

"Forget about it?" She got up and went to the computer, "Have you seen this?" Aang sighed and walked over to the computer. "Look at this site, '', in our section, there are over 11,000 STORIES ABOUT ME! A majority of them is me being paired with Zuko. ZUKO! Do you know how wrong that is? He's my best friend. Then there are stories about me and MY BROTHER! That's incest! Incest is ILLEGAL! I'm used as everyone in the show's sex slave! If I had a dollar for every story where I've been fucked in the ass by everyone, I would be rich! Don't even get me started on the '' site. Then, once Yue shows me this, she had yet to tell me about all the PICTURES!" Katara went to another window on the screen and pulled up a photo. "Look at this, it's a comic…about me and my brother having sex! Then we find you…and have a three-way! What is wrong with this world?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Katara, please calm down. It will be fine."

"Fine? No, it's not fine, do you know why? Look," She went back to the first window full of Fan Fiction stories. "Listen to this one, it's a pairing between me and Zuko: Katara has to deal with her feelings with Zuko and her non-feelings for Aang, as well as make some pretty big decisions. What the hell is this? I don't understand why people would like Zuko and I together more than us."

"Have you looked at our pairing?" Aang asked, he took the mouse and set it to Katara and Aang pairing. "We have over 3000 stories about us Katara. We have what is called Canon Pairing. And look at this." He went to the pictures and went through a couple pictures. "Here," Katara's face broke out in a blush, it was a drawn picture of him and Katara having sex. "There are plenty of picture of that too."

"I wish they actually made my boobs the right size though," Katara sighed.

"Just think about it this way Katara, you may be written as a character that has sex with everyone…but at least when they write gay Fan Fictions about you…you're not everyone's bitch," Aang told her, making her smile. "I've literally have found like 10 stories of Sokka or Zuko or Zhao using and abusing me…"

She turned to him and softly stroked his cheek, "You poor thing."

Aang caught the sarcasm in her voice, "Do you feel any better now?"

"A little…now that I know you've been anally violated in stories," She chuckled.

He gave her a kiss, "As long as you're happy. Now, what do you want to do?"

Katara grinned, "How about we look through some of our stories and see if we can do some…role-playing." Aang felt his heartbeat pick up and she moved over in the seat. Katara patted the spot next to her and Aang tentatively sat down next to her. "Okay, first story, 'Corruption' by SubjectDeltaBubz."

**-SubDelBub**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was only supposed to be a one-shot, but people loved it so much, I decided to make one more for you all before I go to class haha. Also, to the person who reviewed this story as 'Random Reader', I'm not trying to shut down Zutara because I don't care for it. I really only see Katara and Zuko as close friends, so I made them close friends, so when they ship her with Zuko, to her, it's like shipping her with her brother or father, because he is like a brother. I could have toned it down a little, but that's how the story goes :/. Anyways, shippings aside, here you go**

Aang sipped the coffee they had set up for them. They were currently shooting in Hawaii for Book 3 and were going to stay there for the next couple months. He noticed Zuko came and sat down at the table with him. "Hey Zuko, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I heard that Katara heard about all the 'Fan Fiction' and pictures," He laughed.

Aang sighed, "Yeah, yeah. She was freaking out mostly about the ones of you and her."

He shuddered, "I remember the first time I saw that…that was wrong on so many levels. I really only see her as a friend…or like a sister. I couldn't imagine actually doing that…"

"You really don't have to, it's on the internet," They both laughed. "How are you and Mai doing?"

"Great, I'm just happy she got to continue being on the show so that we could spend some time together before she has to go back to Washington." Zuko said.

"When are you two going to move in with each other?" Aang asked.

He looked over at Aang, "When you and Katara do."

"We can't yet, we're 17, we have to wait a year," Aang told him.

"Whatever," Zuko chuckled, he flipped through the script and stopped on a page, "Oh, look at what we have here. It looks like we both get a little in this episode."

Aang cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"'Nightmares and Daydreams'," Zuko read out loud, "Scene: On the Black Cliffs, Aang is still hallucinating and training himself to death. He professes his love for Katara and calls her his 'forever girl'." He started laughing as Aang took the script from his hands, "That's priceless!"

He looked at the script and then a big smile grew on his face, "She's going to love this. I'll see you later Zuko." They did their handshake and he went off to find Katara. He walked out of the housing building they were staying in and saw Toph sitting on a rock, reading her script. She wore her new Fire Nation clothes in the series and he had to admit, it was a big step up from her old ones. "Hey Toph, have you seen Katara around?"

She shook her head, "No, no one has really seen her ever since she found out how popular we are on the internet."

"I'm guessing she found out about the pairing with you didn't she?" Aang asked.

Toph nodded, "Won't even share a soda with me anymore."

"Well hopefully I can talk her out of it," Aang said.

She looked up from the script and smiled. "I like you with hair." Toph messed his hair up, "Katara is a lucky girl."

A confused look came across his face, "Thanks? Well, uh, I'll see you later."

"See ya later Twinkle Toes."

He sighed, "Stop calling me that Toph, it's just my character." He heard her laugh as he continued to try to find his girlfriend. Aang decided he would try the first place he should have checked, her dressing room. He quickly made his way to her dressing room and knocked on the door. "Katara, are you in here?"

"Yeah, come in," He heard her. Aang opened the door and found Katara in the place he assumed she would be: on her computer.

"Katara, please, get off the computer, it's only going to disturb you more," He told her.

She continued to surf the website, ignoring his request, "Aang, does my body even look like this?" He looked at a picture she was showing him, one that happened to feature her, Sokka and Aang engaging in a three-way.

He sighed, "No Katara, but please stop looking at these. They are just people on the internet making fake pictures since there are no real ones of you and making stories."

"Ooo, speaking of that," Katara flipped to another page of Fan Fiction writing. "This story is about you and I years after the war, we have a kid and its sooooo romantic."

Aang turned off the screen, "We can read it later Katara, but now, we have to get back to our jobs." She sighed and checked herself in the mirror before they left her dressing room. "So when are you going to be able to be comfortable to be around the others again?"

"I am comfortable around the others, I said 'hi' to Zuko today…so ha," She said, sticking her nose up in the air, making Aang chuckle.

"Toph told me that you won't even share a soda with her anymore."

Katara rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, that's kind of because I saw this one picture of her bending earth into these two penis's and-"

"I don't need to hear anymore Katara…please…" Aang stopped her. "Have you read the script for today's show?"

"Um, no, I was kind of busy looking on the internet," She admitted.

"First you can't stand it and now you're just obsessing over it? You're one weird girl Katara," Aang laughed, handing her the script, "Look on page 50." She skimmed over the pages until she got to the page. Her eyes scanned the scene and she smiled.

She looked up at him, "We get to kiss again!" Aang nodded. "Oh my god! I'm so excited!"

"You two kiss all the time," Sokka muttered as he walked by them. "Why is it so special now?"

"Sokka, if I really had water bending, I would smack you," Katara told him as he continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Action!" Ethan Spaulding yelled as they all laid on the ground.<p>

Aang yawned, "Good night Katara, Good night Sokka, Good night Toph, Good night Appa, Good night Momo, Good night Appa and Momo." It was silent for a second.

"Oh crap, that's my line," Toph said, making them all laugh.

"Okay cut."

* * *

><p>"Action!"<p>

"These yoga stretches can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat," She said, lifting her hands up in the air, "Reach up…reach for the sun…feel your chi paths clearing." They both stretched from side to side. She widened her stance, grabbed her ankles and rested on the ground, "How do you feel?" She asked him as he followed.

"I feel…I feel…_really_ warm."

"Good…Good, go on."

"Like…AH!" He rolled over and into the water. Katara hid her laugh as everyone else busted out laughing.

Ethan wiped his eyes, "Cut!"

* * *

><p>Aang held Katara in his arms, "Are you two ready?" Ethan asked.<p>

"They've been ready before I even showed up," Toph joked.

"Action."

"I'm doing it for you Katara," He told her.

"Aang, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. She put on a face of shock, then leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes, "What are we doing?" She smiled.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time. Baby, you're my forever girl." He swung her in his arms to where he was barely holding her above the ground and kissed her again.

"Okay cut," Ethan said, but they continued kissing, "Cut?" He said again. "Seriously you two, this is a kid's show!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, last shot of the show," Ethan yawned, "And action."<p>

Aang curled up on the wool covered bed and yawned, "You know…I think I am ready." His three friends smiled as the camera pulled away and the fog surrounded the fake bed.

"And that's a wrap!" Ethan said, everyone cheered. "Good job everyone. Filming for the invasion starts in a couple days, so enjoy the time off."

Katara got on the fake bed with Aang, "Come on, I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Let's stay out here, it's warmer and it's so comfy," He smiled, wiping off the dark make up they had put under his eyes. He extended his arms out to her and she smiled and got on the bed with him. "So…have any plans after we wrap up filming the show?"

"I don't know," She yawned, "I don't really want to get another acting job because then there's another show people can write about me having sex with my father or my brother…"

Aang sighed, "Katara, come on. You're not the only person they write about."

"Then why do I have a pairing with a majority of the people on the show? There's Jetara, Zutara, Sotara, me and my brother, Koph, me and Toph, Hatara, my _father_ or Haru, Kazula, me and Azula, there's even a pairing with me and Ozai!" Katara whined.

"You're forgetting the best shipping there is though Katara," Aang reminded her.

"Me and Suki? I knew you liked that you perv…or is it me and Yue?"

He smiled, "No, Kataang."

"Oh yeah," She blushed.

"You do know that you and Zuko were suppose to be the ending couple in the story, right?" Aang asked her.

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

"Yeah, but I've heard from a special source that our favorite couple is going to be together at the end."

"Who?"

"The writers of course, they assured me that we get together at the end of the season." He told her.

Katara kissed him, "Thank God, I don't know how I would be able to tell my friends, 'Well, yeah, Zuko and I are together in the series and totally shut down Aang, but Aang and I are together in real life'."

"I don't know, you and Zuko might make a great couple," Aang joked.

"He's like a brother Aang, shut up!" She lightly hit him. They felt the long day finally ware them down. "Good night Aang."

"Good night Katara." Her head went into the crook of his neck and they both fell asleep. What they didn't know was that Sokka and Toph walked through the still foggy terrain with a small camera.

"Okay, here's something for you all watching the DVD Extras." Sokka said into the camera. He flipped the camera over to the sleeping couple. "Aww, aren't they cute. We just finished filming the episode before the invasion…the name of the episode currently eludes me…"

"It's Nightmares and Daydreams Meat Head," Toph mocked. "I'm surprised you can actually say the word 'eludes' but can't remember the title of an episode we've been filming all day."

He moved the camera to Toph, "And of course our favorite loud mouth girl, Toph. My very 'little' sister."

"If I could actually bend, I would end you Sokka. And for the last time I'm not your sister," She growled as she left.

Sokka turned the camera back to him, "Well _someone_ isn't very happy. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Hope you all like this and I love you Yue." He shut off the camera and ran back towards their housing building.

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
